Bella and the Beast (The Dark Side of Love)
by WritersOfTheRain
Summary: After Bella jumped off the cliff, she realized she had to get away from her obsession with Edward and moved to Florida. But Charlie falls ill with cancer and she is forced to return to Forks. Edward has become desperate without her and she realizes there is only one way to get him to leave her alone: What will they do now that Bella is the one who desires to kill Edward?
1. Chapter 1

After Bella jumped off the cliff into the sea, she realized how out of control her obsession with Edward had become – and she decided the only way to get over him was to move away. But after just 3 months in Florida with her mother and stepfather, Charlie falls ill with cancer and she is forced to return to Forks to care for him. Edward has become desperate without her and will stop at nothing to get her back – despite her clear desire to remain free of him. When he takes things too far she realizes there is only one way he will leave her alone. What will they do now that Bella is the one who is tempted to kill Edward?

Chapter 1 – Bella

I glanced around anxiously as the cab drew nearer to Forks. I had forgotten how green it was here – it was beautiful. I found myself beginning to lonesome for the town I had claimed as mine not so long ago. I recalled the look on Jacob's face as he watched me pack my things in the middle of the night, anxious to get away from an obsession that had nearly killed me.

"You don't have to go," he had pled. I barely heard him.

"Yes, I do," I responded. I didn't have the patience to explain so I just said, "You can't understand, Jacob. I can't be around him without wanting to be with him. This is the only way."

I tossed a few pairs of socks and my pajamas in the duffle back then ran into the bathroom to fish out my toiletries.

"You could hide away with me for a while," Jacob suggested, "you know we can keep him away."

I shook my head. "He's not the problem. I'm the problem. I'm the one who can't stay away."

"Bella – " he grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. My impatience flaired and I ripped my hand back, knocking it against the dresser.

"Jacob, quit it," I had cried, "I told you, you can't understand." I went back to packing my things. "It's like an addiction…"

An hour later I was gone, cabbing it to the airport because I couldn't bare the thought of driving my truck so far with so many memories infused into it – not that it would have survived the trip anyways. Mom welcomed me with open arms, of course, excited to see me back. I think she was happy I had let go of Edward too; she seemed a little worried about him. _For good reason, I suppose._

The taxi hit a pothole, jarring me from my walk down memory lane as we turned onto my street. _Charlie's street, I mean._

We pulled up in front of Charlie's house and I couldn't help feel like I was walking in a dream. Three months. It had only been three months.

It felt like years.

I paid the cabbie and hauled my bag inside, careful not to wake Charlie. I looked at the clock: 9:00pm. Good. I had hoped he'd be in bed already when I arrived; I wanted a chance to habituate myself to my insane old life before attempting to try to deal with his mysterious and nerve-wracking illness. I tiptoed upstairs and pressed my ear up against his bedroom door. Nothing. Good. I considered walking into my old room but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet. I ran back downstairs and pulled a few blankets out of the closet to make up the couch.

I was exhausted. But I was anxious too. Coming home felt traumatic and I wasn't sure I could sleep until I made peace with where I was. It felt like the air in Forks had gone stale and it wouldn't feel real until I walked through every square foot I had once absorbed and reignited it all into the here and now; touched it again, but as the new me. My life here needed to be recreated.

So I went for a walk. I know, it was stupid. But I'd been so far from vampires and werewolves for so long, it was hard to even believe they were real anymore. It was all just a really bad dream, right?

I stepped out into the cool night air and pulled my jacket close around me, making a note to stop by the store the next day for some heavier clothes; this definitely wasn't Florida. I walked down the street, listening intently to crunching of the asphalt beneath my sneakers. An owl hooted and I instinctively found myself looking for Jacob. _Silly._ No one else was out. Seemed strange, actually; in Florida people were out during all hours of the night. I had become accustomed to falling asleep to the sound of after-hours parties, police arrests, and noisy neighbors. The silence of Forks was a little, well, disconcerting, to say the least.

I crossed the street and continued my journey along the edge of the forest. It occurred to me that Edward could already be there, watching me. I jerked my head around suddenly, surveying the landscape. He'd done it before, and I certainly couldn't put it past him to do it again even after my continuous pleas to be left alone. But if he was nearby, would I be able to feel him? I stopped and did an inventory of my state of mind. Nothing seemed out of place. Well, nothing other than the fact that I was recklessly meandering around town after dark with blood-sucking vampires and deadly werewolves on the loose.

Nope, definitely nothing out of the ordinary.

I heard a sound in the woods; a branch breaking or maybe footsteps. My instincts kicked in and I whirled around, digging my eyes deep into the forest, straining to see what might be in there. It was pitch black. I kept waiting for two glowing eyes to appear before me, but the canvas remained stubbornly lifeless. I started coming to my senses.

 _This is stupid. I should be at home. I should be far, far away from anywhere Edward or any other vampires could find me._

I turned to race back towards the house, but only got two steps in before I tripped on a rock. _I really need to take some balance classes_ , I thought to myself. I pushed up on my elbows to find my hands had scraped the asphalt and were now bleeding. I scolded myself and started pulling myself to my knees when I heard footsteps behind me. I froze. A deep voice I knew all to well spoke my name.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

I turned my head carefully, fearfully, and looked him straight in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jacob!" I squealed, throwing my arms around the neck of my best friend.

"Woah, woah, Bella! You're gonna knock me into the ditch!" Jacob faltered, then tightly wrapped his arms around Bella, belaboring the moment.

"I can't believe you're here," I screamed, "How did you find me so quick; I just barely got here."

Jacob shrugged. "You know you have a special scent," he said with a wry smile. Then his face turned dark. "Bella, what the hell are you doing out here? You know it's not safe for you. Especially if you don't want to run into…. _him_." He spat the words as if discussing a particularly bad hunk of meat in the elevated stages of decomposition.

I pursed my lips and glared. "You know me better than that, Jake. I needed to get out and refamiliarize myself with this place." I shrugged. "So I did."

"Come on," Jacob hissed, grabbing my hand and bouncing into action, "Let's get out of here. You can crash at my place."

I recoiled. "No! I can't do that, Jake, you know that. I have to be there when Charlie wakes up in the morning." I sighed. "He needs me, remember?"

A shadow of guilt passed over Jacob's visage. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot. " He ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I'll walk you home, then."

I gave him a chiding look, but he was stubborn. He reached for my hand.

I took his hand and we turned around to retrace my steps back to the old house where poor Charlie lay, completely unaware of the pair of glowing red eyes watching us from deep in the woods.

I awoke the next morning feeling more rested than ever before. It took me by surprise. _I don't remember this couch being so comfortable,_ I thought to myself. I let my eyes rest closed as I enjoyed the plunging feeling of my body sinking deep into the tendrils of the couch cushions. It was divine. And the smell. I remembered the smell of Charlie's house – like old logs of dried out wood mixed with river water. It was a comforting smell – likely the result of the wood-burning fireplace and his frequent trips fishing with his friends.

I heard something stir next to me and opened my eyes wide to greet Charlie.

I screamed. "Edward! What the hell are you doing here?"

There he stood, the man I'd been trying to avoid for three months now, just hanging out by the couch, staring down at me with those golden amber eyes as if he were casually stopping by to say hello.

I was livid.

"Get out of here," I seethed. "I told you to stay away from me."

His face contorted in confusion. "Bella, I – " he paused, searching for his words, "I had to see you. It's been months. I had hoped some time away would give you a chance to reconsider…" he drifted off, his face grief-stricken. I felt awful. He came down here hoping for reconciliation. I allowed myself to grieve for him and our relationship for a moment. He had meant so much to me.

 _No, no he still does mean so much to me. That's why he can't be here._

"Edward, I loved you, I really did. But nothing has changed." I took a deep breath as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I hadn't expected to be forced into this conversation so quickly – I hadn't even seen Charlie yet! "I can't be with you, Edward. You're like an obsession, or an addiction. It leaves me feeling constantly off-kilter, one moment fulfilled and the next entirely unfulfilled." He nodded his head. "You need to go. Please. I haven't even seen Charlie yet."

For a moment, he didn't move. I considered begging. I couldn't handle this; not right now. Not when I had my dying father to attend to – I couldn't handle so much stress all at once.

I glanced down at my hands, hoping the right words would come to mind if I analyzed them long enough. "Look, Edward – " I looked up to continue, but he was gone. I _forgot how easily they make an exit_ , I thought. It's nerve-wracking.

I smiled. _Chalk up one more reason to keep Edward off my radar._

"Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie was standing at the bottom of the staircase looking concerned. He looked….awful. So skinny, so pale. His hair was unkempt, his face flushed red, and he clearly hadn't been eating.

"Charlie," I whispered, standing, too afraid to move any closer. It felt like I might break him if I gave him a hug. "You should be in bed," I continued.

He smiled. "Always looking out for me, Bella," he stated jovially. He opened his arms and his face softened. It occurred to me how badly he must need me – he had no other family nearby. I walked quickly into his arms, ignoring the awkwardness of this ritual we rarely partook in.

"I missed you," I whispered.

I heard him sniff. "Me too, Bells. Me too."

 **Visit my profile page to join my mailing list and get updates on publications and announcements!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days caring for Charlie were some of the most challenging of my entire life. He'd always been so self-sufficient, so able. It killed me to see him at anyone's mercy – worst of all, mine.

And let's face it: I wasn't much of a caretaker. It was never in my nature, I was too much like my mom.

But I did my best. I made mediocre soup, bought the healthiest pre-made meals I could find at the grocery store, and fluffed his pillow a million times a day. We watched action movies together and I watched him while he slept. I wasn't sure how much more time I'd have with him – I wanted to memorize his face. Spend the time with him that I should have before he got sick.

Jacob helped out a lot too along with his dad, Billy. Billy was pretty limited in what he could do, but the hours he spent watching sports and joking around with Charlie were invaluable. Charlie was never one to smile much in the first place, but since I'd been back, Billy had been the only one who could make him happy. I don't know why, but whenever he looked at me his eyes were so sorrowful. So full of regret.

It was me who deserved to be regretful.

Two weeks after my return home, I tucked Charlie in upstairs, carried his dinner dishes down to the sink and joined Jake on the front porch. We'd become accustomed to hanging out and talking after Charlie went to bed. We'd eat ice cream or sip wine and catch up on the town gossip. It was the only time I spent outside. I ddin't like being out there much – I felt like I could always feel Edward's eyes on me; I certainly couldn't stop him from stalking me, even if I wanted to. I wondered if this was how my life would be. Forever. Always feeling his eyes on me. Always wishing there were a way to get away from him for good.

"So there hasn't been any more trouble with the vampires on the reservation?" I took another bite of vanilla ice cream, watching Jacob's dark eyes scan the landscape. He must have been thinking the same things I was – was Edward out there watching?

"Nah. They've learned their lesson, I think." He laughed. "And if they haven't, we'll gladly teach it to them again."

I smiled. It was nice being here with Jacob again. It was him I had missed the most. Him and Alice. She had been like a sister to me. But I couldn't worry about that.

"Do you ever see the Cullens around?"

"Do you really want to talk about that, Bella? I thought you were trying to move on."

I flushed. "I know, I am. I just…I miss them, you know. I mean, the others – Alice, Jasper, Carlisle…hell, in some small way I even miss Rosalie." 

Jacob smirked. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me. That woman is crazy."

I couldn't contain my giggles – he was so right. "Yeah, but a little bit of psycho is good for us every now and then, right?"

Jacob shrugged. "Whatever. I guess you seem to be drawn to that."

And then we were back. Jacob gazed off into the distance. I felt bad. I really did love Jacob, just not the way he wanted me to. I Didn't like the defeated look on his face. I set my dish on the porch and leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know you're my best friend?"

He didn't respond. I sighed. Maybe talking about it wasn't the best path forward. I shut my eyes, listening to small town silence. When I opened them I caught the glint of something in the forest across the street. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look. There was definitely something there. Jacob stood up, staring offensively in the same direction. He snarled.

He didn't have to say anything; I knew who it was.

"God damnit!" I cried. I took off towards the woods, pissed as all hell. _I told him to leave me alone!_


	4. Chapter 4

He was waiting for me when I arrived by his side. He had hoped I'd see him. He'd hoped I'd come after him.

He wasn't hoping for the reaction he got.

The familiar glowing amber eyes threw me off guard momentarily – and he almost won. I almost fell right in that moment; fell into his arms, his lips, his love. It was so hard to forget everything we'd been through. My addiction had been waiting so long, wanting so long, aching for me to give in. And those eyes gleaming in the darkness, the shadowy silhouette of his cold skin and rough vampire muscles, the way he looked at me with such longing….

It was all too much. It felt too familiar. I knew where that road would lead. And it made me even more pissed off than I'd been the moment I caught him watching me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" I screamed. He seemed taken aback. He moved back a pace, confusion in his eyes. "We are done, do you understand? Done."

Jacob moved forward in a threatening manner. I whipped my hand out in front of him, barring his advance. "Enough, Jake, this is my fight."

He backed down unwillingly, but he could see the fire burning in my eyes – almost brighter than Edward in a feeding frenzy.

"I just wanted to make sure you're safe. I had to know you're okay…"

"That is not your job anymore Edward. I can take care of myself."

He laughed sardonically. "Come on, Bella, even you know that's not true."

I deepened my glare. "If anyone is going to be protecting me, it won't be you."

His gaze turned to Jake and he scoffed, "What, you think the mutt is going to protect you?" Jacob's visage turned dark yet again and I found myself fending him off from another attempt at intimidating our shared enemy.

"Will you both just stop it? For God's sake, I am not a damsel in distress!"

Both of them stopped and stared at me. They clearly had no inkling of the concept of a strong woman.

"Oh for fuck's sake, will you both please enter the 21st century? Edward, we are done. You will _not_ watch me any more, you will _not_ follow me, and if you do, I will rat your ass out to everyone I know."

He looked taken aback. Maybe even a little hurt. He wasn't used to seeing me this way. He wasn't used to me standing up to him. Fine. Maybe he'd finally leave me alone. Maybe I'd finally lose my appeal.

"And Jake, enough of this bullshit male dominance. You're not a goddamn wolf right now. Cut the theatrics."

Jake looked equally as shocked, but I could tell I'd just won a mark in his book. Great. _Not_ the reaction I was looking for.

"Look, if you both want to hash it out here in the forest to satisfy your testosterone drive or whatever the hell it is, go for it. But it has nothing to do with me." I turned to leave.

"Bella – " Edward reached for me.

"No!" I turned to face him one more time. "This can't go on, Edward. You have to accept that I'm not here for you."

Edward shuffled uncomfortably, glancing nervously left and right. He opened his mouth to speak, but promptly shut it again and went back to his awkward position. I was running out of patience. He needed to understand what I meant. He needed to understand _now_.

I turned to Jake, reached out to grab his hair, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. I kissed him hard and I kissed him deep, my tongue digging into his throat, and my hands exploring his entire body. It felt good. Really good. Better than I'd expected. I could feel his enjoyment through my skin, and I reveled in the feel of his hands in my hair. I found myself wanting more. The way I always wanted more with Edward.

It was for show. It was only supposed to be for show. Why was I suddenly wishing I could run my hands under his shirt, and wondering how his strong fingers would feel against my breasts?

The thought scared me and I pulled away as ferociously as I'd began. Jake stared in bewildered shock. He moved to pull me back in but I stopped him. I glanced to the spot where Edward had been standing.

He was gone.

Good.

 **Join my mailing list to be the first to hear about my published romance novels! Mailing list members get copies of my original stories before they hit the virtual bookstore. Just email me at pjhaynie at yahoo dot com**


	5. Chapter 5

Jake was being such a pest. He wouldn't leave me alone! It was just one kiss, for God's sake. I only did it to send Edward a message. But Jake seemed determined that it meant more.

It began first thing the next day when I called him to ask him and his father to come over and spend some time with Charlie - his fatigue was driving him nuts and he was starting to threaten to head outside for a jog. I wasn't about to let that happen.

Jake walked in behind his dad and gave me a wink as he pushed him into the living room.

My eyes rolled instinctively.

"Hi Billy," I greeted, purposely snuffing Jake.

"Hey Bella, how's the old man doing? I hope he's in good shape because he's gonna be feeling pretty shitty after his team loses today."

I smiled. "He's upstairs getting dressed, he'll be down in a minute."

"You mean he's not comfortable hanging out with me naked?"

I laughed nervously. "Not yet." I really didn't want to stretch out any naked dad jokes.

Billy settled into the living room by the couch. After Jake set the brakes on his wheelchair, he turned to me and gazed deep into my eyes, an arrogant smirk painting his lips.

"Speaking of hanging out naked..."

I scowled and punched him in the arm. Hard. _What a prick._

"Get over it already, Jake, it was nothing."

He paused for a moment to consider my words. He still wasn't sure whether or not to believe me. I had to admit, though, it was getting difficult to avoid getting lost in those deep desirous browns of his...

A victorious smile crept across his face. Damnit. He caught me gazing. I shouldn't have let him catch me off guard.

"I'm going upstairs to check on Charlie. Wipe that smirk off your face." I stalked upstairs, hoping to hell I'd have my old just-a-friend Jake back when I came back down.

I knocked on Charlie's door and heard a muffled groan.

"Charlie? Everything ok?"

Another groan. "I'm fine."

 _Yeah, right._ "Can I come in?"

 _Please say no, please say no._

After a brief pause he grumbled, "I think you're gonna have to."

I walked in to find Charlie had (thankfully!) managed to get his pants on but was struggling with his shirt. The fatigue and dizziness must have gotten to him. I walked in reluctantly and helped him pull his shirt on - it was hard not to feel like some awkward version of my mom taking care of a wounded puppy. I didn't like it. Charlie was always strong. Independent.

"Thanks, Bells."

He wouldn't look me in the eye but I didn't care. This whole charade was a blow to his self-esteem and, frankly, a moment I hoped to banish from memory very, very quickly.

He leaned on me as I walked him down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing, you piece of shit!" Billy was jumping right into it. "You look like you fell out of the canoe again!"

"Give me a break, you fucker. At least I can get in the boat in the first place."

I relaxed. Things were back to normal.

Except for Jake. For the rest of the afternoon, he followed me around like a little puppy. What exactly did he expect? Even if I was interested, Did he think I was going to make out with him with my dying father in the next room? _Ha!_

It was _kinda_ cute, though. I had to admire his persistence. It had been a long while since I'd been chased.

But he had to understand: nobody could turn me back into a girlfriend right now. No matter how nice, kind, or gorgeous. No matter how much I loved them as a friend.

No matter how much time I spent running that amazing kiss from the forest over and over in my head…


End file.
